wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Traveler Dragons
Traveler dragons (or traveling dragons) are dragons that are featured in ''A Destiny Found, ''written by Congela-The-IceWing.https://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-~prologue~ They don't really have a home and tend to wander from region to region. They often have close-knit family groups and broad connections to other tribes, although they more commonly are made of one tribe of dragons. Some groups have a member or two of other tribes, but they're usually a tribe that's close in relation (such as Sky/RainWings, Sea/MudWings, etc.) Many merchants and merchant groups are mistakenly labeled as traveler dragons, but this is false. History Traveler dragons originated shortly after the Scorching, when the kingdoms were reestablished and fortified to ensure that Scavengers could not rise again. This resulted in routes between kingdoms being far more dangerous, as the dragon tribes were constantly at war, and so certain dragons left their kingdoms to travel. However, eventually these dragons grew in numbers in groups and became more detached from their societies that they originally hailed from. As such, over the millenniums, they've gained a negative reputation based on superstition and rumours, such as having animus magic, having a different kind of magic, being thieves, stealing dragonets, etc. This got them the name "Gypsy" by other dragons. Modern Travelers In current times, traveler dragons are far less common, or at least far less widespread. As a result of the War of SandWing Succession, traveling between kingdoms was extremely unsafe. As such, certain groups had to give up traveling and stay homebound until the end of the war. Examples of this include the Mountain Clan, the Marsh Colony, and the Desert Wayfarers. Known Groups The Mountain Clan Founded by Zinc (Congela) of the SkyWings, this particular group of dragons hails from the original line of RainWing royalty from before the Scorching, when the RainWings were first founded. The members of this group are SkyWings with RainWing lineage, with Zinc's son, Citrine (Congela), and his wife, Amethyst (A Destiny Found) who has RainWing blood two generations before her. As a result of the War of SandWing Succession, this group was forced to remain homebound to the Sky Kingdom, and especially under the rule of Queen Scarlet, were forced to remain in the city and were not allowed to leave the city by law. Under Queen Scarlet's rule, the Mountain Clan had suffered a great deal of discrimination from the citizens of the kingdom. Hopefully, with Prince Vermilion's romantic affiliation with one of Zinc's granddaughters, Umbalite, and the coming rule of Princess Ruby in Scarlet's disappearance, their situation should improve. The Marsh Colony A group of MudWing sibs and some SeaWing and RainWing members. Not much is known about this particular group at the moment. The Desert Wayfarers These traveling dragons are exclusively SandWings, although in their lineage, there were once IceWings and NightWings, though no longer. These dragons hang around on the outskirts of the kingdom, sometimes visiting the Scorpion Den. Not much is known about this particular group. The Sirens of the Trench This group seems to only be known about through myths and legends. Supposedly, these are a group of SeaWings who have been hidden from Pyrrhia since their forming. Only minor sightings of these dragons have ever been reported, but no one had ever seen one up close. Lost Relations IceWings Over the millenniums since their conception, modern IceWings have become more isolationist and have gained an inflated sense of superiority over the other tribes. As such, their involvement to explore and travel with their SandWing brothers and sister had diminished almost entirely. NightWings The NightWings have had a similar history to the IceWings in terms of their relation to the traveling dragons. Because they live in secret away from the rest of Pyrrhia where none can find them, as well as their inflated sense of superiority to the other tribes, they too have lost their connections to their brothers and sisters. RainWings While RainWings occasionally still remain part of the traveling dragons, their lack of involvement comes from simple disinterest (unlike the NightWings and IceWings). However, the occasional curious RainWing that comes into contact with a particular group of travelers is more common. However, since the War of SandWing Succession's beginning, their connections are mostly limited to the Marsh Colony. Category:Groups Category:Content (Congela the IceWing)